


His Hoodie

by Snakeysnake6



Series: Fluff Prompts [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cold, Cussing, Fluff prompt, Lost Item, M/M, Naked (Remus), Stealing, is it still fluff?, supposed to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakeysnake6/pseuds/Snakeysnake6
Summary: The hoodie has been stolen once again.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Fluff Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993384
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	His Hoodie

“What the shit-“

Virgil has been looking throughout his whole room searching for his hoodie. He still hasn’t found it after 10 minutes of searching. He was sure that he had laid it down on the back of the chair but apparently that wasn’t the case. How could he lose something that he always wore and never once in his entire life would lose because it is his comfort. Right now, he feels like he is going crazy because he doesn’t have the surrounding comfort of his hoodie.

Virgil sighed and bent down, so he could grab a worn-out box from under his bed. The box is filled with all his old stuff that he either doesn’t use anymore or doesn’t wear. He opened it and took out his old black hoodie. It doesn’t hold the best memories but it’s better than wearing no hoodie at all. 

He put it on and went downstairs to find the others, hoping that one of them knows about the disappearance of his beloved hoodie. 

Patton was baking in the kitchen. He looked up from what he was doing and smiled brightly when he saw Virgil. “Hey Virgil! How- oh hey, that has been a long time,” Patton said once he noticed that he was wearing his old clothing. 

Virgil groaned in response. “I know, I lost my new one. Any chance you’ve seen it?”

Patton shook his head. “Only when you had it on yesterday. Maybe you should try and ask Logan as he was the one who did laundry this morning.”

Virgil thanked him and went to find Logan who was in his room.

“Salutations, Virgil, how can I help you?” Logan asked after he opened the door.

“Patton said you did the laundry this morning,” Virgil started and Logan nodded to let him know that it was true. “Have you washed my hoodie, the one with the purple patches?”

Logan thought about it for a second and shook his head. “I have not, I apologise.”

“No, that’s okay!” Virgil said quickly. “I just- I can’t find it so I hoped that maybe- you know.”

“I’m afraid I have not seen your hoodie.”

Virgil sighed. “That’s okay. Thank you, anyway.” 

If Logan hasn’t seen it than who has? Roman? He doesn’t think Roman would do that, not again. He had done it once before, and it was a big mistake on Roman’s part. He might be brave but repeating this mistake, he wouldn’t dare.

Remus? Probably. He loved to steal things but he also knows how much a hoodie means to Virgil. It was worth to check, maybe he had changed his mind.

Okay, maybe it wasn’t worth to check when Remus opened the door completely naked. Virgil covered his eyes quickly. 

“What the hell, Remus? Put your stupid clothes on!” Virgil yelled at him.

“You are no fun...” Remus pouted and snapped his fingers to put clothes on. “If you weren’t here for that... what are you here for?”

“Do you have my hoodie?” Virgil asked straight to the point so he wouldn’t have to stay here any longer.

“Nope! Go to my neighbour, he knows,” Remus pointed to the door next to him. 

Virgil frowned at him. “What?”

Remus groaned. “Sometimes you make me want to tear my brain into pieces.”

“Okay- yeah, no- thank you, bye.” Virgil left quickly with a grimace. He hated having to see images in his mind whenever Remus told him shit like that.

He knocked on the door next to Remus’. He only got a mumble in return, but he decided that that meant he could come in.

“Why the fuck do you have my hoodie?” Virgil asked as he saw Janus curled up on his bed with his purple patched hoodie on. 

“Cold.” Was the answer he got in return. Virgil rolled his eyes. Of course he was, but that didn’t mean he had to steal his clothes.

“I have been searching this whole morning, you know.”

Janus shrugged and opened his arms. “I don’t care, it’s cold.” 

Virgil raised an eyebrow at him and didn’t move. Janus groaned. “I’m sorry.”

That made Virgil move, laying down next to him so Janus could wrap himself around Virgil. He shifted a bit, so he could wrap his own arms around the lying side, giving him more warmth.

“How did you manage to steal it without me noticing?” Virgil asked once they were settled.

“Remus stole it and it was warm so I stole it from him.”

Virgil shook his head. He should’ve known, he should’ve expected this. He had known them for so long. “I hate you so much,” Virgil said softly.

“Thank you, I hate you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ( Find me on tumblr: bblue-moon  
>  and wattpad: Snakeysnake6 )


End file.
